Love Finds You When You Least Expect It
by DemonicDragon of Ra
Summary: Azel sees Mideel and Edin kissing after the events of Chapter 1 and starts to get depressed but, he soon has a run in with the cute dancer Sylvia and suddenly his whole life is about to change…possibly for the better. AzelSylvia


DDRa: yup were startin ANOTHER story

Night: again? Ya know ppl are already pissed at ya for not updating Eternal Love

DDRa: yea well…I wanted to get this started cause this story has been stuck in my head for the past week.

Night: (sighs) well just get it over with…

DDRa: kk…this is a Fire Emblem 4 fic YAAAAAAAYYYYYYSSS!

Night: stop with the spazing….

DDRa: anyways the main pairing is Azel/Sylvia

Night: GASP!

DDRa: shove it Night…yea the pairing is strange but its SOOOOO kawaii!

Night: (scoffs) stupid fan boy…

DDRa: (glares evilly at Night) anyways other pairings include Sigurd/Diadora (of course), Cuan/Ethrin (duh), Lex/Ayra (they look cute together), Levin/Fury (might do this one), Jamuka/Bridget (might also do this one), Mideel/Edin (definitely doing this one), Lachesis/Beowulf (PROBABLY…don't know if ill do this one), and last of all I don't know who ill pair Tiltyu with…possibly Adan…

Night: gross .

DDRa: - . -quiet you…its better than Claude/Tiltyu…god I hate that pairing…ok you MUST know that the ones im not sure about could possibly not be in the story. Without a doubt the forced pairings and the main pairing will be in here (cause if they aren't then it wont be a story) but on another note…the characters MIGHT be OOC…if they do get a bit like that pls tell me and ill try to fix it…well on with the show!

Night: about time…

DDRa: (glares evilly)

Night: eep!

* * *

**Summary:** Azel sees Mideel and Edin kissing after the events of Chapter 1 and starts to get depressed but, he soon has a run in with the cute dancer Sylvia and suddenly his whole life is about to change…possibly for the better. AzelSylvia 

Certain Pairings: Azel/Sylvia, Sigurd/Diadora, Cuan/Ethrin, Lex/Ayra, and Mideel/Edin

Uncertain Pairings: Levin/Fury, Jamuka/Bridget, Beowulf/Lachesis, and Unknown/Tiltyu

* * *

**Author's Note (will now be known as A/N for the rest of the story):** this fic will be using the names that are translated on my game. Apparently there are different translations but I will be using MINE ok? So if someone reviews sayin that that persons name isn't right they will suffer the special ability of my Dark Djinn! 

Night: wtf?

* * *

**A/N:** also their ages will also be something I made up as their age is never rly given. Ok here they are: 

Azel: 17  
Sylvia: 17  
Sigurd: 21  
Diadora: 20  
Cuan: 22  
Ethrin: 20  
Lex: 22  
Ayra: 21  
Mideel: 19  
Edin: 18  
Levin: 20  
Fury: 19  
Jamuka: 22  
Bridget: 18  
Beowulf: 23  
Lachesis: 20  
Adan: 25  
Alec: 22  
Noiche: 21  
Finn: 17  
Holin: 24  
Deu: 17  
Claude: 22  
Tiltyu: 21

* * *

**A/N:** I think that's all of em…hope I didn't miss one…and yes it's a long list but all the chars will be used in the story…also this story isn't going into the 2nd gen (maybe for the epilogue but it wont have the 2nd gen chars fighting as this IS a first gen story) also remember that im basing their age on how they act and look…for instance, Azel is 17 because of the way he looks…he looks like a kid (by kid I mean young) when you look at the others…for Adan he is 25 because he looks older than the rest…if anyone can find out their real ages that would be VERY helpful…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** we own nothing except this story, Nintendo owns everything else. (DDRa: poo…) 

**Story:** Love Finds You When You Least Expect It

**Chapter 1:** Meeting of Destiny – Enter The Lovely Dancer Sylvia

* * *

He walked through the forest with a scowl on his face while the sound of battle faded in the distance. They had recently conquered Harhien and before they could take a break Anphony unleashes their own army. 

'I joined this war to help Sigurd but…I also joined because of Edin,' a young mage with deep red hair thought as he made his way towards the closest town, 'but…she loves Mideel and I should be happy for them it's just that…I wish that she was kissing me,' he said as he still held the scowl on his face. The mage was none other than Azel, brother of Lord Alvis who was currently fighting in the war at Isaac. He was of a young age, around seventeen, compared to the others but they still held respect for him. Azel had gotten them out of a tight situation with his magic but even he knew that he wasn't invincible.

'I wonder if I'll ever find love now,' he said in his head.

"AHHHHH!" a voice screamed out that was definitely a woman's. The scream snapped Azel out of his thoughts and he soon rushed forward to the source of the scream.

"Someone, HELP!" the voice screamed again only this time it was closer than before. Seconds after he heard the voice yell again, Azel had entered a clearing in the woods where a girl around his age with green hair was trapped by a rather large looking bandit.

She was only armed with a Small Sword and even though the bandit had an axe, her strength was nothing compared to her opponent's. He wasted no time in thinking as the bandit started making his way towards the girl. His hand soon started to glow red and before the bandit knew what was coming, Azel had already unleashed his spell.

"FIRE!" he yelled and a somewhat large fireball blasted the bandit sending him towards the woods and finally had him crack his head open against a large rock. He knew without a doubt that the man was now dead but anyone who belonged to Anphony was better off dead in his eyes. The girl lifted her head to see who her savior was and was soon shocked as she seemed to be expecting someone else. Getting up she ran towards Azel and suddenly leaped towards him with her arms held out wide.

"Thank you thank you THANK YOU! You saved my life I don't know how I can repay you!" she said as she squeezed his neck and started cutting off his flow of air. The mage started to turn blue as he was losing air and the girl had no idea what was going on as she just hugged the person who saved her life. Suddenly she felt a hand touch her orange shirt that barely covered the upper half of her body and that was when she noticed the boy's face turn blue.

"Oops," she said and quickly let go with a tint of red on her face. "Sorry about that it's just that I thought I was done for back there and when you came along I just…anyways can I get your name hero?" she asked cocking her head to the side with her eyes closed and a smile on her face while her hair bobbed with her movement. Suddenly Azel started to get nervous and somehow felt his blood go to his face. He only got like this around Edin but here he was getting shy around a girl he just met.

"Azel…my name is Azel," he said with a nervous sound to his voice.

"Nice to meet you Azel, my name is Sylvia," she said and suddenly took his hand in hers.

"What the -," he started to say but was soon cut off as she ran out of the forest, dragging an unfortunate Azel behind her on the ground. He started to think that she was faking that whole damsel in distress thing just to get some guy to save her. He wondered just what the hell he got himself into when his conscience spoke to him.

'Man Azel, you'll do anything for a pair of pretty eyes,' it said as if mocking him.

'Oh shut up! She needed help and I was around to help her...and I don't fall for a pair of pretty eyes!' he yelled back and soon felt himself stop. Getting up from the ground he looked out of the forest and saw where she had brought him...outside of the forest where the battle was.

"See that Azel? Some person named Sigurd is fighting all of Verdane. I swear he has some guts. I'm going to help them once my friend comes, he's out saving the other towns from the bandits and should be done soon," she said while she just smiled at him, "d'ya wanna help out? We could use someone with your magic even IF Levin is strong with wind."

He felt himself starting to blush again and he soon noticed that they were still holding hands. He was about to let go when he heard a noise coming from behind. The two turned around but Sylvia just sighed as a man with green hair popped out from behind the bushes.

"It's just you Levin."

"'Just you'? Nice way to hurt a guy's feelings," he said joking around. Soon his attention turned towards Azel and his eyes narrowed on his hand. Apparently they were still holding them and that seemed to ruffle the man's feathers.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot...Azel, this is Levin...Levin, this is Azel. I asked him to help us out with aiding Sigurd and his men and he agreed!" she said enthusiastically and smiled at Azel who blushed again, "Isn't that right Azel?" she asked and all he could do was nod his head.

'See? You'll fall for a pair of pretty eyes in no time flat. Man you're pretty pathetic,' his conscience taunted him again causing the mage to just ignore it.

"Great!" she shouted and took both of his hands in hers, "This is going to go well I just KNOW it! Now then let's go!" she said and let go of the mages hand in which she ran down the hill towards the battle between Evans and Anphony. Azel stood there, confused while Levin just brushed past him and gave him an angry glare. The two just stayed there in silence before the man just walked off towards the battle leaving Azel all by himself.

'Man is Sigurd gonna be mad at me. I went to go help out the villages and instead of getting money to benefit the army I return with two people, a strange looking man and a beautiful girl...wait did I just say...beautiful? Naw musta been my imagination. Well I better go after them,' he thought and soon after ran down the hill following the two new members to the army.

**About thirty minutes later**

A white horse dashed forward with a blue haired man on its back. The silver sword gleamed in the sun but was soon covered in blood as it quickly cut off its enemy's head. The owner of the blade was none other than Sigurd, captain and Holy Knight of the Evans army. He had just finished off the last of the Free Knights with the help of their newest ally Beowulf whom they had to hire for 10,000 gold. It was a lot but it was definitely worth it. All that was left was to charge towards Anphony Castle and wipe out their remaining army and finally subdue it. Looking around he saw only a few men left as the rest had left the area. He made his way over to his brother-in-law Cuan who was making a head check of the current men though, it wasn't worth it as there was about five men left including himself and Sigurd.

"Cuan, has Azel come back yet?"

"No, he hasn't I'm afraid. I'll let you know if I -" he was cut off by another man with blue hair except he was somewhat younger.

"Is that him sir?" the man asked. His name was Finn, an apprentice of Cuan's. The two looked towards the direction Finn was pointing and without a doubt they saw Azel but strangely they saw two more people.

"Yes it's him but...who are the others?" Sigurd asked.

After a while the three had reached Sigurd and Levin began the introductions while Azel started to make quick glances at Sylvia who seemed to take no notice what so ever.

'Ok so she IS beautiful it's just that, she'll never fall for a guy like me,' he said as he continued to stare at her. Whenever she looked at him he turned away and tried to hide the growing color of red upon his face.

"Thank you, Levin, we could really use your help in freeing Eltoshan," Sigurd said, "We would like you to head to Evans though in case of a surprise attack. You, Sylvia, Azel, and Adan shall protect the castle while we subdue Anphony. Reports say that Shagall has been hiring some mercenaries and I don't want our base to be captured."

"Yes sir, we will certainly watch over Evans during your leave. Do you want us to meet up with you later after the threat has been neutralized?" Levin said in a calm voice.

"Yes that would be great. The four of you can meet us at Nodion afterwards for our final assault against Agusty," Sigurd said which soon caused Azel to snap out of his trance.

"But Sigurd, won't we have to go through Mackily first? Once Anphony is captured they will definitely send an army to hunt us down," Azel said with a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry Azel I've already got that covered you just need to help the others in protecting Evans from the hired men that Shagall has."

"Alright."

Edin, a nun with blonde hair, came over towards the three after she healed the others heading towards Nodion and nodded at Sigurd who returned the gesture. Holding up her staff she whispered a word and suddenly a magic circle appeared around the three bodies. The circle glowed a pinkish hue and suddenly the three felt a weird sensation cover them. In no time flat they found themselves outside the gates of Evans castle. A few minutes after arriving at the castle the three were greeted by a large looking man with green hair and covered in armor.

"It's about time you guys showed up!" he yelled at them in a rough voice.

"Nice to see you too, Adan," the mage said.

"Sorry about that Azel, I just didn't want to fight an army by myself."

"It's ok. Well then I guess we should all get into position right?"

"Damn straight!"

With that the four entered the castle. Adan took the entrance to the castle to prevent the enemy from getting in and easily subduing their home base while the other three took the castle's perimeter. They knew that the army had to be quite small if they were to go through the mountains unnoticed. If they went around Sigurd and his men would just slaughter them and the four knew this.

**4 hours later**

"Ma-n I'm bored. I thought Shagall's mercenaries were supposed to get here by now," Azel said while resting against one of the walls.

"I thought so too," Sylvia said in agreement while she rested on the wall opposite of Azel while looking straight at him. Azel noticed this and immediately looked away while a pinkish hue covered his face.

'Man you really ARE pathetic,' his conscience said.

'Not now! Can't you come out another time?'

"No way. He definitely has something up his sleeves. I mean he has to have a feeling that somebody isn't watching the castle making this the most opportune moment to strike with warning," Levin said glancing at the two resting along the perimeter's wall. No sooner had he said that when the guard that had look out duty shouted down at the three.

"ENEMY SIGHTED!"

"How many?" Azel said as he and Sylvia got up on their feet quickly but still stumbled in the process and landed on the ground face first, "Ow..."

"Ouch, that hurt. Oh well at least I landed on something soft," Sylvia said rubbing her face to relieve the pain a bit.

"Um Sylvia?" Azel said.

"Yes?"

"CAN YOU GET OFF OF ME?"

"Oops!"

"Well? How many?" Levin asked with an angry sound in his voice.

"Looks like 4 no wait make that 5 o-n...pegasi."

"Pegasus Knights?" Levin said wide-eyed.

"Yes...and the one with green hair seems to be their leader from the looks of it," the guard said.

'Could it be her?' Levin wondered while Azel ran towards the other side.

"ADAN!"

"What?"

"The enemy approaches! Protect the gate at ALL cost, we'll try to fend them off in the mean time!" Azel said while Adan readied his sword. This was the moment of truth for the four of them. Right now they were outnumbered and outmatched not to mention they had to protect an entire castle. 'Aw-w man...what would Sigurd do at a time like this?' Azel wondered but he soon became focused on the battle, 'No, this is NOT the time to be uncertain. We have a Wind Mage and a Fire Mage not to mention a Sword Armour and a Dancer, there's no WAY we can lose.'

A few minutes later the first two Pegasus Knights had neared the castle. Before they could strike, Azel and Levin launched a twin assault at the first Knight but only knocked her off her steed. Falling to the ground with a thud she quickly got up and prepared for battle as she saw her next opponent, Adan. Meanwhile, Sylvia started dancing which Azel found strange before finally feeling strength returning to him.

'I get it,' he thought, 'Sylvia's dancing can help restore lost power. She must be really good if her dancing can do that.'

The second she stopped dancing, the two mages unleashed another spell which hit their target on the mark and sent her flying into the nearby cliff. No sooner had they finished when the next two Knights approached this time with swords. Levin squinted his eyes a bit to get a closer look at the third Knight and suddenly gasped in surprise.

"It's her...,"he said and suddenly, before Azel and Sylvia could react, the Wind Mage jumped off the edge of the castle and broke his fall with his magic. After composing himself he dashed towards the Knight in the distance, which also lead him straight towards the other two Pegasus Knights.

"Levin don't!" the two screamed out but the Wind Mage didn't hear them. Meanwhile Adan finished off his opponent and looked at the man running off into the fray.

"Levin, you fool! You'll get yourself killed!" Adan screamed out. Azel and Sylvia both looked at each other and nodded before jumping off the edge of the castle. They were much more nimble and graceful than the last jumper so they were able to land on their feet. The two ran after Levin but soon Azel noticed one of the Knights swooping down to strike the man, which he didn't notice. Yellow energy gathered around Azel's right hand and suddenly he felt the energy reach its peak.

"THUNDER!" he yelled out and suddenly a bolt of lightning burst forth from the palm of his hand and struck the rider square in the chest knocking her into the looming cliff. The other Knight made a move to strike Levin and just before the sword reached her mark she and her pegasus were thrown to the side by a Sword Armour, Adan. The Wind Mage nodded at Adan who merely mouthed out:

"You owe me one."

Finally the Wind Mage neared their final opponent and saw who he was about to face. The Pegasus Knight stopped briefly to size up her opponent when she shouted out something to the man.

"Prince Levin?" she said. Levin just nodded and the meeting between two friends began.

Azel and Sylvia watched in the distance as the mage just smiled at the two. Looking about briefly he spotted Adan crying in the distance and before Azel could shout out what was wrong he saw the reason; he had broken his sword. The mage just smirked to himself and spoke out in his head.

'Typical Adan.' Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around his right arm. Looking at the reason he met face to face with Sylvia causing him to blush.

"Guess today is a good day," she said looking into the distance, which held the sunset, "I wonder if Sigurd and the others were able to keep Nodion safe?"

"Knowing Sigurd, I'm sure he was able to. The man is a great leader to many and we all look up to him with great respect. He's the man that every man wishes to be," he said in a trance like state while still looking at Sylvia.

"You speak from experience I presume? And here I thought that you were just a traveling mage when we first met but I guess Sigurd sent you to rescue the villages because you were the most qualified."

"Yeah, most qualified to not fight against that army of mercenaries. I'm pretty much the weakest one fighting. I'm no good at anything," he said with a gloomy sound in his voice. Sylvia turned her eyes away from the sunset and saw his face. She let go of his arm and then put her left hand on her hip and pointed at Azel with her right hand.

"Now you listen here Azel. I may not have known you for a long time but you saved not only Levin and this castle but...you also saved my life and to me...that's not worthless at all. I'm very thankful for that and if you're still beating yourself up for that then put it this way. If you weren't sent to save those villages then what do you think would happen to me? If you didn't get sent into the forest I would have surely been killed," she said while giving him a sincere smile. Azel looked at Sylvia and stared deep into her eyes and returned the smile.

"Yeah, you're right Sylvia."

"See? Now then, what can I give you for saving my life?"

"Oh that's ok you don't need to gi-" Azel said but was cut off when he felt a pair of lips get placed upon his own but, as quickly as it started also ended quickly. Sylvia just smiled and laughed a bit when she saw his look. He stood there in a daze and had a shocked expression on his face. Finally he regained his composure and the two stared at each other a bit and then turned around and headed back towards the castle where they would stay for the night before heading over to Nodion and meet up with Sigurd and the rest of them.

If any of them decided to look back at the other two that were talking in the distance, they would have seen someone looking at them. Levin had turned around the second the two had kissed and that was not a sight to see. He glared angrily at the mage in the distance while Fury, the Pegasus Knight who knew Prince Levin, just stood there confused. He stared at Azel until he, along with Sylvia, disappeared in the distance where Evans castle lay.

"He won't get away with this," Levin said quietly.

"What did you say my Prince?" Fury asked.

"Nothing," he said and looked at the girl he was just recently talking to, "Let's go back to Evans castle. We'll rest there for the night and then we will meet up with Sigurd and the others."

"Alright then, I'll wait for you there," she said and quickly mounted her Pegasus before flying off into the distance. Levin just turned around and clenched his fists while wearing an angry look on his face.

"Damn that mage, thinking he can get away with anything. I'll make sure those two never kiss again because Sylvia is mine THAT I shall make sure of," he said. He quickly relaxed himself as he realized that the way he was acting wasn't like him but, then again, it would make breaking them up all the easier. He turned around and made his way towards Evans castle with a smile on his face not knowing at all that that kiss was nothing but a token of gratitude and that mistake was going to cause chaos and other things to go on within the group.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

DDRa: well theres chapter 1

Night: it sucked

DDRa: stfu Night...anyways R&R and no flames pls

Night: yea cuz its his first time writing an FE fic

DDRa: not to mention this pairing is quite unusual

Night: and wierd

DDRa and Night: but so kawaii!

Till Next Time Readers...

DDRa and Night: Ja Ne!

R&R (Night: you already said that you ass :beep: )


End file.
